A computer network generally includes a number of interconnected network devices. In some cases, network devices utilize a service provider network to provide network services, e.g., to act as a backbone between customer sites and to support a virtual local area network (VLAN). Network devices of the service provider network may encapsulate packets with labels, such as VLAN tags, multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) labels, or other such labels, that include information regarding one or more services to be provided to customer packets.